Shattering Dusk- Note- Story Deleted
by Wolflvr85
Summary: This story was recently deleted, please refer to the note for information as to how you can continue to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Shatter Dusk Readers:

I've received numerous emails that I've tried personally responding to. I thought it would be better if I just sent out a group message and hope that you will find it as I can no longer email each of you! I'm so sorry about this- it's just gotten to be too much at this point.

If you would like information about what happened to the story and how to continue reading it, the information is below.

Thanks,

B

Friday evening I updated the story. Within a half-hour, my inbox was flooded with a lot of information that I'm still trying to make sense of. From the details I have ascertained, my account was hacked into and my story was deleted by a reader who did not like the update. I was also reported, flagged, or something- I can't quite figure it out yet- sorry.

First, I have to say that I love to write. It represents my time, my energy, my thoughts and my dreams. This is very personal for me and it means a great deal. I really love the enjoyment I get out of writing for all of you; that includes your emails and reviews- both positive and negative. I take everything constructively and try to move forward and grow as a writer. This update, however, I literally received **"hate-mail."** I have to admit, I've had bad emails and reviews before (even for this update), but this was a bit hard to swallow. And, yes, I understand that each person is entitled to their own opinion. In fact, I respect individuals that come to me tactfully and offer their opinions.

Now, having said that— I will not stand for name calling, accusations, and offensive vulgarity! If you don't particularly care for my chapter or story and you'd like to tell me that, please be tactful about it.

As for right now- this is my story (which is very, very loosely based on S.M. characters' in the Twilight Saga.)This is my baby. And I'm a protective momma. I feel very violated right now that someone hacked into my account and deleted my story and left me several messages telling me some pretty awful things. Since I'm not a "selfish whore" and I don't want to "kill myself;" nor do I "support the abuse of women everywhere" I have to say that this is completely unacceptable, especially since it is over a story that is completely fictional! And, unfortunately, the results of their actions affect everyone. I will be leaving my story deleted and I highly doubt that I will not be posting on fanfic anymore, either.

_**I will, however, try to start posting my story on another website**_. If you would like to know which website that will be, PM me and let me know of your request. Once I pick one, I will alert everyone that has PM'd me. I hope that you each can respect my choice to do this.

Thank you all,

B


	2. Chapter 2

Woooooooow!

I'm both moved and touched by the response to my earlier post. Again, I didn't expect a reply from so many individuals. Your words are very much needed at the moment! Thank you a million times over. For those of you who never got to review my story but took the time to write now, thank you as well! Always feel free to write me and don't be too shy about it as I love talking with you all! Many of you have also re-lit the fire for my writing with some very passionate words and a… well, a screw what anyone else thinks attitude. I admire your courage and wish I had an ounce of that gumption. :-)

I want to reassure all of you that I do intend to continue this story in one way or another. I'm not giving up. This is my passion and I don't think I could turn away from it if I wanted to. I have re-secured my account, but I'm a little leery now. I will consider all of my options. I just need a minute to reflect. I was not even going to let you guys in on what happened, but I wanted to be honest and give some type of explanation (and there was a slight cohesion from my best friend who many of you know as Bailey). I know what it is like to patiently wait for chapters and books to come in. I'm working on it still and I will let you all know A.S.A.P.

As for as the critics… Well, it's a lot easier to criticize someone than it is to put yourself out there to be criticized.

Love you,  
B

P.S. for those of you that have recommended a new website for me to try posting on, FANFIC has a habit of deleting web-addresses, so I cannot read what you are writing.


End file.
